Harry Has Needs and Draco looses a bet
by ILovewritingnow
Summary: Harry Potter has needs only Draco can help with, Draco doesn't know this but he will find out. Harry/Draco, possible smut ;) a little man love and Harry gets what he wants. Harry/Draco.


Draco stood in the same bathroom Potter hexed him in last year.

The memory of that night with Potter started a shiver and from the moment he walked in he couldn't dispel it. Draco wasn't too happy about being in this bathroom but he had no choice and it irked him to no end.

He had had to open his mouth, push Potter again and again. Now if he wanted Potter could get him to do anything... and Draco knew he'd have to do it. That was the deal.

The door opened and a disheveled looking Potter slipped in. Letting out a breath Harry smiled, Malfoy actually showed up. Feeling nervous about what he was going to ask Draco to do Harry first avoided Malfoy and walked to a basin and washed his hands.

Trying not to show how afraid he was Draco shoved his hands into his pockets and lent against the wall.

Alarm bells were ringing in Draco's head, Potter was taking his time, other than a stupid cute smile he didn't acknowledge Draco any other way. Closing his eyes Malfoy stilled his breathing, he agreed to this, now he'd have to do whatever Potter wanted. Oh, Merlin.  
Once not so long ago Draco would have trusted Potter to do the right thing, now, well now he was a different person. After the death of most of his close friends Potter changed, Drastically. Over the summer he'd heard his father describing what was left of the Lestranges after Potter had finished with them.

Letting out a deep huff, Harry shook his hands off and walked over to Draco, 'So, you still good to do this.'

'Yes,' Pushing himself off the wall Draco smirked in defiance of his own feelings. 'It's not like I can refuse.'

Looking down Harry felt bad for what he was about to ask, even so he wanted Malfoy to know he didn't have to do it. 'Look, if you want to you can leave this room and claim you kept your word.'

The slytherin in him screamed out, take the deal. 'I can't do that, I have my mothers honor.'

'Ok, first I just want you to know that after,' Harry motioned in the air, 'you complete my request, I won't think any different of you.'

Nervously Draco nodded.

'It's not like you will be any less a man.' The look on Draco's face made Harry want to reassure him further, 'It won't take long and nobody needs to know what we did in here.'

Gulping down hard Draco forced himself to not cry, this was bad, he didn't think Potter would do something like this but now he knew Potter must have been terribly damaged by loosing his friends. This is rape, no! It's not rape it's more like straight sex... one sided. Draco nervously laughed at his own joke.

Moving closer to Malfoy, Harry could feel the adrenalin coursing through him, his hands shook in anticipation, his mouth watered. He wanted this so badly and only from Draco.

Stepping back Draco put up his arms, 'Wait, I want to know why you want to do this first.'

'I'm lonely, I don't have anyone to talk to, you're the only one I feel understands me enough.'

Coming up with a plan to avoid this Draco caught Harry's eyes with his own, 'Potter, if you want we could be friends.'

He hadn't thought of that, the deal was they would do anything the winner asks. Shaking his head Harry knew that wouldn't be real, 'If I force you to be my friend, it wouldn't be real.'

The greedy expression in Potter's eyes filled Draco with dread.

'On the other hand if I get what I want, and I am. I'll have it forever.'

Draco stepped back, Potter surly wanted revenge, this was going to hurt. The only way he knew how to limit the abuse would get exact details of what Potter wanted to do then Draco could stop him if he went too far. 'Please, tell me exactly what you want me to do.'

Moving closer Harry knew there was no backing out now, still he couldn't bring himself to voice his wish out loud. 'Close your eyes.'

Giving up Draco let his eyes slip closed, the moment Potter closed the distance. Draco could feel the warmth of his body close to his.

Draco gasped as Harry's hands settled on his hips.

Harry slid a hand up Draco's back, pulling them closer. Up this close Harry knew he held in his arms all he had ever wanted. Draco's alabaster skin looked absolutely lickable, his nose so kissable and his lips, his lips were inviting.

Who knew this could feel good, deep in Potter's warm embrace Draco felt no fear. His heart sank a little when he felt Potter pull back.

It would just be this once so Harry wanted this to be good, running a hand along Malfoy's cheek Harry kissed the boy he'd always wanted to kiss.

Potter is kissing me, Potter is friggin kissing me, Draco's eyes few open, yup Potter is kissing me and it's awesome better kiss back. Slipping his tongue into Potter's mouth Draco moaned in pleasure.

Reluctantly Harry stopped and pulled back. The look in Draco's eyes spoke volumes, unfortunately Harry had no idea what it meant. Wondering why Malfoy kissed back and regretting the end of the kiss Harry was so deep in thought that Malfoy's slap took him by surprise.

Burning hot anger filled Draco, it was the good kind, the same kind Potter always caused. 'You are infuriating, you made me worry that you were going to do something bad to me then you kiss me and then you stop!'

Before Harry could get his head around an apology Draco grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a hungry kiss.

There was no need to say more, they could feel how much they both wanted each other.

* * *

A satisfied smirk graced Draco's face as he walked out the bathroom with Harry in hand. 'Just wait till we tell Severus.'

Harry didn't care, now that he had Draco he knew everything would be alright.

* * *

Please review - I see the views but no review. I would love a review


End file.
